Ghost (BBC)
A ghost (also known as a Type 1) is the disembodied soul of a once living human. They are post-human supernatural beings who have returned to earth after they died before certain circumstances had been resolved during their lives. This may be anything from not falling in love to being murdered. Once the said issue has been resolved, a wooden door will appear in the nearest possible location where the ghost must pass through to enter the afterlife. If a ghost refuses to pass on, he or she will be hunted down by the elders of the other side until they enter. However, it seems that once the ghost has overcome the other side, he or she will no longer be forced to cross over and the afterlife has become optional. Genesis Ghosts are created when a person dies before they can resolve certain issues in their lives. It seems that ghosts appear immediately upon the death of the person, in the same clothes and the same body in which they died. Ghosts are also in possession of a secret, known only to the dead and the immortal, which would seemingly send a living human insane if they heard it. A ghost will only be allowed pass on if they have overcome the issue that is keeping them on earth. Passing on is kept unspecific, but when the ghost is ready, a door will appear to them that they then walk through to the 'other side'. The appearance of what is behind the door seems to differ depending on the person. Werewolves have been briefly seen as ghosts, but only when they are about to pass through the door; vampires have only been seen to die with no sign that any kind of ghost remains. Abilities Ghosts seem to be in possession of many abilities unique to them. Teleportation Ghosts can teleport over long distances at will. They usually seem to do this only in extreme circumstances, for instance the ghost of Annie Sawyer teleported when she was frightened of her friend George Sands's transformation into a werewolf. As time goes on, they can teleport at will, but cannot take living beings with them (Although vampires can travel this way with them due to the vampire's non-living status). Intangibility It is possible for ghosts to pass through solid objects, although this is rarely seen. Annie is seen walking through the front door of their flat while George and Mitchell argue outside about losing the key. The ghost of Matt Bolton also mentions that he can walk through people, although he does not recommend it. This may suggest that it is painful or uncomfortable for ghosts to pass through solid objects, explaining the scarcity of such an ability. Invincibility Ghosts are unable to get physically hurt and cannot age beyond their death. Gilbert, a ghost from the 1980s, had not aged for two decades before passing over. However, it is possible for ghosts to interact with objects within the physical world. A ghost can be forcibly dispurssed and killed by a Demon such as when Emil was dispurssed by the Devil. Telekinesis When a ghost refuses the door of Death, they seem to become stronger and more human-like. They can be seen by humans and can also move objects and people using only their mind. Annie displayed such an ability when she broke into B. Edwards' Funeral Parlour, where she was able to throw people into the air without touching them. Ghosts can also come into possession of telekinetic abilities when they become poltergeists. This can occur when an event that happened while they were alive causes immense trauma, leading to them becoming emotionally angry, vulnerable and unstable. They can then move or smash objects without touching them, the level of the damage or violence directly relating to the ghost's instability. Invisibility Ghosts are rarely visible to humans but can always be seen by supernatural beings such as vampires and werewolves. They are also visible to demons and their half breed offspring such has when Succubus Ivvone saw Annie. Ghosts can only be seen by humans if they refuse the door of Death or they forget the fact that they are dead and imagine themselves as human. Even when a ghost can't be seen by humans, they can leave a bad vibe, making a place seem haunted. Ghosts may also become visible to humans when they feel afraid or frightened. If a ghost's clothing is suitable, they can 'swaddle' a living being by wrapping their clothing around other beings essentially shielding the person from view; examples include Pearl covering Leo with her dress and Annie wrapping her clothes around Eve and Adam. Possession Ghost in the us version has the ability to possess humans. When they do this they will be able to drink, eat and even touch peaple again. Possession has been shown to be very addictive and if a person is possessed to long by a ghost there can be memories of the ghost left in the host and usally ends with people thinking that the person is mad. They can also possess Werewolves Other abilities Ghosts seem to be able to change their eye colour, and do not need energy to function, so cannot eat or drink. Ghosts may also be able to feel the emotions and senses of others by feeling or touching their bodies. Some ghosts, such as Sykes and Annie, may be trained to read the aura of others, whether alive or dead, allowing them to feel what the living feel - essentially allowing them to taste food even if they cannot eat themselves- or determine the health of others. Ghost can not see in color. Just dark shades of black and white. A ghosts abbilities will fluctuate to match their mood and mental state; when Annie learnt Owen's hand in her murder her powers became stronger and more violent. Mitchell warned unless she calmed down she would turn into a Poltergeist. Appearance To those who can see them, ghosts always appear wearing the clothes they were wearing when they died, which they cannot change (much to Alex's annoyance). However, the clothes can subtly alter according to requirements or the mood of the ghost - Annie's basic outfit was seen to grow larger to accommodate 'swaddling' or if she felt in need of comfort, or occasionally shrink if she wanted to appear more attractive. In addition to the clothes he died in, Gilbert also had a cigarette behind his ear, which he could actually smoke. Given that ghosts can neither eat nor drink, it seems logical to assume that it was a 'ghostly' cigarette. However, George can see and possibly smell it, and snatches it out of Gilbert's mouth to stub it out. It later reappears behind his ear. Gilbert's 'look' also includes his 1980s vintage Walkman. It is not made clear if this too is ghostly; he does make Annie a mix tape that can be played on the house stereo, but given that Walkmans had no 'record' function, he must have made that somewhere else. Emotions A ghost's abilities fluctuate with their emotions. When a ghost is feeling vulnerable or scared, they become invisible to humans. However, at times when they are completely accepting of their condition as a ghost, they can be seen. Annie was visible to non-supernaturals until the events of episode 2.2. For example, Annie could be seen by a pizza delivery boy. However, after having secretly invited Owen to the house, she cannot be seen by him or indeed by any human for as long as she longed to be with him. Once she discovered his role in her death, she severs all emotional ties with him, she can once again be seen by everyone. However, after her experience with Saul, she was once more invisible to non-supernaturals, and remained that way until she finally passed through her Door in The War Child. To date, no other ghost has been visible to humans. US Version Weaknesses - In the US version they can be disperssed by anything made of iron. They can not enter a room if the door is lined with salt. Abilities - Ghosts can possess humans, and have the ability to destroy or 'shred' other ghosts, condemning their spirits to Limbo. Known ghosts * Annie Sawyer - returned as a ghost after she was murdered by her fiancee, Owen. * Sykes - a WWII pilot who died after he made a fatal error on the battlefield. He was so ashamed of his mistake he could never bring himself to cross over. * Gilbert - a ghost from the 1985 who was kept on earth to experience love. He eventually crossed over in 2008 after he met the ghost of Annie. * Kathleen - a young female ghost. She is the mother of Rufus. * Rufus - a baby ghost who Annie babysits for a while. * Amy McBride - the ghost of a werewolf who died after being killed in the decompression chamber at CenSSA. * Matt Bolton - a 17-year-old student who was mysteriously murdered after being bullied in his school. * Cathy Duffin - a Glaswegian ghost who died in March 2005. Observed by CenSSA. * George Sands- a werewolf; briefly seen as a ghost before he passed on * Kirby- a serial killer in life in the 1970s, he was sent back by the ghost of future Eve * Pearl- died in the 1950s under undisclosed circumstances; passed on after finding and admitting love with Leo * Leo- a werewolf; became a ghost before he passed over with Pearl * Alex Mayhew- was killed by Cutler and her blood drained as part of his plan to lure Hal back into the fold; her body was taken by the Men in Grey. * As seen with the vampires and werewolves, it is posible that due if the Devil died that all ghosts are now human since their curse may have come from the Devil. however, it is not certain that the devil was defeated and the deafeat may have been illusary. Appearances Note: At least one ghost has appeared in every episode of Being Human﻿ to date. ﻿ Category:Supernatural Beings * Category:Characters Category:Dead Category:Species Category:Type 1